List of Monster Data
At the start of the chapters of Howl of Gray Wolf (and possibly its sequel), there is a short summary of information regarding the Monster World called "Monster Data". It mostly talks about the monster breeds (and the characters of the story) and terminology. Some characters might have more than one entry. They are in order and in chapter listed. More information, especially regarding the parameters, is also at FIMBA & IMa. As for characters, their individual parameters range from E to S. Tiger (breed) *'Chapter:' "His name is..." *'Appearance Frequencies:' Common in both FIMBA and IMa areas, both as wild monsters and human partners * Parameters: Power – Low / Stamina – Low / Speed – High / Mind and Spirit – High * Attacks: Claw, bite, one-two combo, bolt, ice bomb, blizzard, roar, lightning :A monster that resembles a dog with a thick mane across its neck and horns atop its head. Reflecting a dog it has a great sense of smell, high intelligence, and is easy to train. Durability and physical power is low in a tiger, but made up for its high speed. Therefore, it has a high accuracy rate in its attacks. A tiger also has a high magical (spiritual) nature and capable of using strong ice and lightning attacks. Gray Wolf (character) *'Chapter:' "Boy" *'Birth Biome/date:' FIMBA continent, 801 year (Spring). Biome unknown *'Parameters:' Power – D / Stamina – C / Speed – A / Mind and Spirit – B :A Tiger-type superbreed monster. He is the leader of his own pack on the eastern continent. He has a conservative (tradition, maintain existing views) and easy-going character, and small things make him happy. Despite the supposed gentle nature, Gray can quickly gain a temper especially those he regards as enemies. He will protect his pack with a passion; furthermore, he can over worry himself. Dragon *'Chapter:' Jesvah *'Appearance Frequencies:' Rarely seen in the wild in both FIMBA and IMa areas. Much less as human partners. *'Parameter:' Power – High / Stamina – medium / Speed – Low / Mind and Spirit – medium Attacks: Bite, tail attack, fire breath, flutter, spinning claw, dragon/flying combo, trample :This monster reflects the popular mythical creature. Dragons are a rarity in the monster rancher world, and few can raise it or bear its stouthearted temper. Has average level statistics with the power it packs in its physical blows being the forte. Jesvah *Chapter: "CHAMPION" *Birth Biome/date: FIMBA continent, 802 year (Winter). Mediterranean Mountain Biome *Parameter: Power – B / Stamina – C / Speed – D / Mind and Spirit – C :A purebred dragon monster. He was raised in a mountain village by humans and won the B-rank tournament when he was only a year old. In the Autumn of 803, he ran away from the humans and hunted down innocent monsters of the wild for an unknown purpose. He was once a tolerable monster with a brave heart, but has become a killer with ulterior motives. Being that and dauntless, he is a danger to anyone who crosses him and has no qualms in his wicked deeds. Dino *Chapter: Decision *Appearance Frequencies: Mostly common in FIMBA, both as wild monsters and human partners *Parameter Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – Low *Attacks: Tackle, Punch, Bite, Throw, Knee Kick, Whip, Flame :A theropoda (mostly carnivore bipedal dinosaurs that moved on three-toed feet and have other bird-like features) monster that is average in nearly all abilities and is popular with breeders. Compared to the real life counterparts, they are of a smaller size. Suezo *'Chapter:' Justice on the Wicked *Appearance Frequencies: Common in both FIMBA and IMA areas. *Parameters: Power – Medium / Stamina – Low / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – High *Attacks: Lick, Kiss, Bite, Teleport, Telekinesis :Suezo is a distinctive one-eye monster with a strong attribute in intelligence skills. Despite having a selfish personality and a frail physique, a trained Suezo can attain both powerful and accurate mind attacks such as telekinesis. Maybe they should input their self-centered into being number one? Mocchi *'Chapter:' Atonement *'Appearance Frequencies:' Mostly common in IMA, both as wild monsters and human partners *'Parameters:' Power – Medium / Stamina – High / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – medium *'Attacks:' Slap, Headbutt, Petal Whirl, Roll Attack, Mocchi Ray, :A cute duck-like monster that resembles a marumochi, a Japanese rice cake that is rolled up into a ball and contains different fillings. Mocchi excels the most in stamina (Life) and is easy to train. Garu *'Chapter:' Final Decision *Appearance Frequencies: Uncommon in FIMBA and IMa (it appears in the game Monster Rancher Advance 2, with AGIMA). *Parameters: Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – Low *Attacks: Wild Slash, Wild Stomp, Fire Upper, Fire Kick, Tornado :A rambunctious monster filled with curiosity and modeled after a flame, Garu excels in physical power and accuracy as it is mainly a close-ranged physical fighter. If these areas are honed well, Garu is a reliable partner. Zuum *'Chapter:' Cruelty Spreads *Appearance Frequencies: Common in IMa *Parameters Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – Low *Attacks: Bite, Charge, Fireball, Millionclaws :Said to be the IMa's Dino, Zuum is popular because it is an easy monster to train. Virtually balanced, it is adept in accurate strikes with the tail, teeth, and claws combined with adequate power. With further training, it can learn fire attacks that nearly rival a dragon. Trainers assume that the monster's name derives from the word "zoom" regarding how well they can run. It is called "Roadrunner" in Japan. Worm *Chapter: Value of Life *Appearance Frequencies: Common in FIMBA and IMa; imported from FIMBA *Parameters: Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Low / Mind and Spirit – Medium *Attacks: Sting, Tusk Slash, Acid, Tail Whip, Poison Gas :Deriving from FIMBA, a worm can live a long life and has more-or-less balanced abilities. Its tusks and poison stinger can be used to take on foes at different ranges. A worm is also capable of metamorphosis by weaving itself into a cocoon. Mocchi (character) *Chapter: Son of Leap Forest *Birth Biome/date: FIMBA continent, 803 year (summer). Temperate forest biome. *Parameter levels (for individual, ranging from E to S): Power – C / Stamina – C / Speed – C / Mind and Spirit – C :His background is elusive, but Mocchi is known for his good and carefree character. Appearing before Gray Wolf, Mocchi uses his expansive traveling knowledge to assist him against the chaos that's developing. Has a good control on luci, the opposite of nigrum. Tiger (character) *Chapter: "Black Struggle" *Appearance Frequencies: FIMBA continent, 803 year (Summer). Temperate forest biome *Parameters: Power – D / Stamina – C / Speed – D / Mind and Spirit – D *Attacks: Claw, bite :Little Tiger was just born, and he has already experienced a life-changing trauma before his eyes. Despite being very young, he is perceptive. He also has an eager and inquisitive personality. With Mocchi and Gray Wolf's patience, he can learn quickly. Jell *Chapter: "Distance" *Appearance Frequencies: Common in both FIMBA and IMa areas, both as wild monsters and human partners. *Parameter Levels: Power – Low / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – High *Attacks: Stab, Pierce, Whip, Cube, Cannon, Wall, Gatling :To adapt in any situation, this liquid monster can morph into different forms. Thus, a Jell has high intelligence and durability. In this FIMBA and IMa world series, a Jell is also called hydromero, a water monster carrying a single molecule. Ghoulshine *Chapter: "Taunt" *Birth Biome/date: FIMBA continent, 801 year (Spring). Biome unknown *Parameter levels (for individual, ranging from E to S): Power – D / Stamina – E / Speed – B / Mind and Spirit – B *Attacks: Charge, Ice Bomb, Somersault, Roar, Lightning, Blizzard :Ghoulshine was born to be an advocate of God; that is seen for all subtypes of Gali. Since the movement of the dragons, he separated from his past life and his true purpose became clear. He is for the good fortune of both human and monster, and that is the reason why he travels. Ghoulshine is a Balon (Tiger/Gali). Hare *Chapter: "The White Hare" *Appearance Frequencies: Common in both FIMBA and IMa areas, both as wild monsters and human partners. *Parameter Levels: Power – High / Stamina – Low / Speed – High / Mind and Spirit – Low *Attacks: Forefist, Gas, One-Two, High Kick, Headbutt :Built on guts and high pride, this cute rabbit is a brisk fighter that packs a punch – literally. With his hands shaped like boxing gloves, the Hare is on its toes and has both good evasion and offensive physical power. Later, as it evolved, the Hare developed kicking attacks. Navigation Category:Monster Rancher Category:Games Category:Fanfiction Works Category:MGW Original